


Feathers

by bestGuesses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Consent, F/F, Girls Kissing, Healing, LETS GO LESBIANS, Lesbian Sex, Lube, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Top Anael/Bottom Ruby, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, anuby, f/f - Freeform, i promise everything here is consensual :), i promise this is actually a serious fic im just fucking around with the tags, i really dont know what else to add, i want anael to slap me with her strap, ive never written f/f smut before, uh, where Anael gives Ruby the strap :), you know you want this canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestGuesses/pseuds/bestGuesses
Summary: Anael heals a strange girl. When she returns the favor, it leads to much more.





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> okay! this is my first time ever writing anuby and my first time writing f/f smut, so im guessing it sucks. its completely unedited because im tired and this took a week to write, but i will eventually manage to get that done. for now, enjoy!

The wind blew harshly as she walked down the street, her heels clicking against the concrete. Her hands were placed securely in her pockets as she turned down an alley, hearing the usual commotion of the suburbs slowly drift away. It was dark and monotone in the alley, and any normal woman would probably have been intimidated.

Not Anael.

She had nothing to be afraid of, and she made that clear as she strutted down the alley with her head held high and a small grin resting on her face. She knew what she was there for, and she was determined to follow through with that task. Healing was her forte, and it was common knowledge that when you have a talent, you shouldn't be doing it for free. She'd been given minimal detail, but hell, as long as she got paid she didn't care. The alley was long, wedged between some old grocery store and a bank. The only sounds she could hear were her own breaths and her echoing footsteps. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime of walking, she reached her patient, another woman who had her head down. Dark, curly locks fell down and veiled her face.

"Were you the one who called me?" She asked as she approached the girl. She waited for a response and tapped the girl's shoulder upon not receiving one. Eventually, the girl looked up at Anael, who gave a sweet smile in response. "I'm Sister Jo," She said, offering her hand to shake. When the girl grabbed it, she pulled her up and onto her feet, examining her. Upon first glance, she looked completely healthy.

"What's the issue?" She asked. The girl was still silent, staring her down. Anael tilted her head to the side in typical angel fashion. "Do you need help?"

"I'm injured," She finally spoke, "I was shot." Her tone was lower than that of Anael's, her voice much more silent and reserved. She hesitantly pushed her jacket out of the way and raised her shirt and revealed a bleeding gunshot wound right on her hip. Anael knew it was shady that some random girl who was entirely calm was asking to be healed in the middle of some alley, but money was money. She placed her hand over the wound and channeled her grace into it, watching as it mended the hole in her side. The girl stared in awe as her eyes glowed blue. Anael then took her hand away and smiled at the girl.

"Do you have the money?" She questioned, cocking an eyebrow at the other woman. She towered over her, sending a clear message, "Pay up or else." She reached into her purse, grabbing the cash and handing it over. Anael shoved it into her pocket.

"Pleasure doing business with you," She said with a smile and a wink. She then walked away, not saying another word.

She returned to the church after that, healing more people and collecting her profits. When she was done, she bought herself new jewelry and shoes with the cash and made her way home. She lived in a one-bedroom apartment she had managed to get for cheap. Men would hand her the world on a platter if she batted her eyes enough. She put her new belongings away and then changed. When she deemed herself presentable enough, she waited by the phone for house calls. She never had to wait long, as there was always some sad soul out there in desperate need of angelic assistance. That night was no different.

"Hello, this is Sister Jo. What do you need healed?" She chirped as she picked up the ringing phone. A sobbing woman picked up, her pleas for her husband to be healed unmistakeable. Upon receiving the address, she exited her apartment, locking the door on her way out. She walked to the woman's house, finding no need for a car or public transport. She did her work locally and thus didn't have any true use for a car. She arrived at the house within minutes, greeted by a tearful but grateful elderly woman. She was immediately led to the back of the house, where a sickly, pale man laid in bed. Every cough racked his feeble figure, and it was clear he was on death's door.

"I'm Sister Jo. I'm here to help you," She smiled as she placed a hand on him. Her eyes glowed blue as she channeled her grace into his frail body, watching pale skin go dark and coughs turn into healthy gasps for air. She stepped aside as the old woman rushed over and cried tears of relief into his shoulder. She gave them a moment before the woman turned to her and fumbled through her purse with shaky hands. She then handed Anael a wad of money with a grateful smile.

"You're an angel, Sister Jo!" She cried in glee. Anael gave her a sweet smile.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you. If you need me again, you have the number," She stated as she exited their home. She stepped down their front stairs and began her trek home, vaguely registering the group of intoxicated men following behind her.

"Why're you walkin' so fast, gorgeous? Ain't got nothin' to be afraid of," One sneered. Anael simply continued walking, her head held high and her pace steady. She wasn't afraid, and she wasn't going to pretend to be. She was about to turn down her street when there was a hand curled in her hair, stopping her abruptly. She turned around in a swift movement, an eyebrow cocked.

"Stay with us, sweetheart. We'll make you feel good," Another one of the men grinned wickedly, grabbing her hips and pulling her against his body. A few gave wolf whistles as she glared. Her eyes were just beginning to glow blue when she saw a feminine figure in her peripheral. Before she could figure out who it was, the person had run over and her fist was connected with someone's face. Anael used the distraction to knee her captor between the legs, kicking him in the head as he fell. She turned to the next, a solid uppercut all that was needed to knock him out. Upon looking up, the other woman had taken two more men out and the rest fled like cowards. She brushed herself off, glancing at her coat.

"This is designer. If any of them got blood on it I will personally track them down and waterboard them until I get a new one," She huffed. The other girl laughed at the comment. Upon closer examination, Anael recognized her to be the woman she had healed a few hours prior.

"You're a good fighter," The girl said, kicking one of the men on the ground to check if he was conscious.

"It comes with practice," She replied with a proud smile.

"How about I take you to dinner then? There's a nice diner nearby," The girl responded with a cocky grin. Anael knew the implications behind it, but she didn't care. Well, it wasn't that she didn't care, she was simply entirely on board.

"Lead the way."

She followed the dark-haired girl down the street, past her house and into a small diner. They seated themselves in a booth and ordered coffee.

"I usually have a no questions policy, but I'm just curious. How were you shot?" Anael asked as she took a sip of her coffee, bringing her sleeves over her hands to keep herself from being burnt.

"Wrong place at the wrong time," She responded with a shrug, "I'm curious as to how you fought so well and healed me. What are you, a hunter?" She chuckled. It was clear she was joking, but Anael could recognize someone who knew more than the average human.

"An angel, actually," Anael replied simply. The other girl whistled with a chuckle.

"Well, this is awkward, then." When Anael tilted her head in confusion, the girl's eyes flashed black.

"Huh," She chuckled, "So you're a demon."

"Yep. So, what's your name, feathers?" The girl rested her head on her arms, looking up at Anael.

"Call me Anael, black eyes," She said, taking another drink of her coffee, "And you are?"

"Ruby," The girl grinned. Just then, a waitress walked over.

"What would you two like to order?" She said, her voice carrying a lilting Welsh accent.

"Brooklyn spaghetti for me," Anael ordered. Ruby nodded.

"Same for me."

The girl practically skipped away with their order, Ruby obviously checking her out with a grin as she walked away.

"Bold move for a demon to try and get with an angel," She grinned at Ruby.

"You still accepted, feathers."

"Touché," She grinned.

"So... am I gonna get into your pants tonight?" Ruby asked with a grin.

"Subtle." She said, "I'm considering it."

"Didn't see you as the gay type, feathers."

"You probably don't see a lot of things about me," Anael winked as the waitress came by with their bowls of spaghetti. She gave a thankful nod before beginning to eat, occasionally glancing up at Ruby.

"They have really good burgers here too- if you're interested in doing this again," Ruby offered.

"We'll see how this goes first, black eyes."

"Fair enough," She said before focusing back on her spaghetti. If Anael was being honest, she had no idea what she was doing. She saw a source of excitement and went with it, and at that point, she just watched as everything played out. She knew better than to trust a demon, but she was bored and Ruby seemed like suitable enough entertainment. They finished their meal in comfortable silence. Anael paid and left a tip before standing, flattening out the wrinkles in her coat. Ruby looked at her.

"Wait, you were being serious?" She asked incredulously.

"I have time. Lead the way," Anael replied with a grin. It was clear Ruby was flustered, but she composed herself quickly as she strode out of the diner. Anael shadowed her as they walked in silence to Ruby's apartment. Ruby opened the door for Anael, allowing her to enter first before closing it behind them. As soon as Ruby was inside, Anael was already on her, pinning her wrists securely above her head and crashing their lips together. She tasted like coffee, and Anael was determined to taste as much as possible. She put her knee between the demon's thighs, forcing her legs open. She eventually broke away from the kiss, mouthing at her jaw. 

"Where's the bedroom?" She practically growled.

"Second door to the right," Ruby responded hastily. Anael picked her up by the thighs, kissing her once more as she carried her to the room. She placed her on the bed before crawling on top of her, kissing her once more as she slipped her jacket off of the demon's slender shoulders with one smooth movement. Then she threw her own coat off, tossing it to the side. They broke the kiss just long enough to toss their shirts off, Anael unable to contain her grin as she connected their lips once more, sliding her tongue into Ruby's inviting mouth. She lifted her up just enough to unhook her bra, immediately tossing it aside. She followed by breaking the kiss once more, trailing down her jaw with small nibbles as she made her way towards her collarbone, licking and sucking a mark into pale skin. She grabbed her breast, smiling when Ruby gasped under her. She trailed down, sucking more marks on the tender skin before sucking down on her nipple, toying with the other between slender fingers.

"Holy  _fuck_ , feathers," Ruby gasped, gripping the sheets until her knuckles went white, contrasting her painted red nails. Anael simply unclipped her own bra, tossing it to the side. She then began to trail her lips down onto toned hips, sliding the demon's dark leather pants down. She tossed them aside when they were off, mouthing at the lace of her panties. She moved around her thighs, leaving dark marks on the sensitive flesh on the inside of her thighs. 

"As much as I'm loving this- Check the top drawer of that cabinet," She eventually managed to choke out, pointing towards the drawer. Anael nodded, walking over and grinning when she saw what was inside.

A strap-on and some lube.

She could barely hide her devilish smirk as she slowly slipped her skirt down, bringing her panties down with it. She strapped the toy on securely, having left her thigh-highs on. She then walked over, crawling over her and connecting their lips. She traced her tongue just over where her lips connected, and when Ruby opened her mouth, immediately began to explore her mouth. She then grabbed her thighs, pulling away.

"Flip over, black eyes," She said, nipping at her jaw. She moved so Ruby could flip over, exposing herself. Anael couldn't help but grab her ass, running the toy attached to the strap between her legs. She stuck a knee between Ruby's thighs, spreading them slowly. She then got on her knees, mouthing at the satin of her panties. Roby gasped, her knees trembling as she whined from the angel's tongue. Anael then grabbed the material and slowly pulled it down, smirking at the sight. Before Ruby could make a snarky comment, she was already lapping at her entrance, occasionally dipping her tongue in.

"Fuck!" Ruby threw her head back, spreading her legs further as Anael working a finger in, mouthing gently at her clit as she pumped a nimble finger. When she added another one, Ruby hissed but began rocking her hips back against the angel's knuckles. Anael let her, sucking on her thighs and leaving more marks. She waited to add a third finger, being sure to be gentle as she worked her open enough to take the toy. When she deemed the demon ready, she pulled away. She then rubbed the toy over her entrance. When Ruby attempted to buck her hips back, Anael moved back faster, making sure to leave her as desperate as she could.

"Please-" She choked, gripping the bedsheets as tightly as she could manage.

"Please what, black eyes?" She practically snarled, her voice a tone that could only be described as lascivious.

"Fuck!" She whined, giving in quickly, "Just fuck me, feathers," She begged.

"Since you asked so nicely," Anael said, opening the lube and rubbing it over the toy before pushing the tip in. Ruby gasped, letting out a strangled sob. Anael bucked her hips, moaning herself upon receiving friction against her own clit. She began with a steady pace, watching Ruby closely to be sure she adjusted. When her face morphed from a small wince to pleas for more, Anael pushed all of the way in, leaning over and pressing light kisses to her back.

"Holy hell-" Anael moaned, adjusting her position to get the perfect amount of friction, reaching a hand around Ruby's waist and rubbing her clit, bottoming out with every thrust. Ruby whined in pleasure as she grasped the bedsheets.

"Anael-" She choked. The angel only responded with a hard smack of her hips. She pulled out slowly, watching as the demon whined. She rubbed the toy over her, teasing once more. As soon as Ruby was about to start begging, she slammed back in, continuing with her steady pace. The toy, along with Anael's nimble fingers, pushed her over the edge in no time, her knees giving out as she came hard.

"Fucking hell-" She said as she came down from her high, glancing around at Anael with a grin.

"Lay down," Ruby smirked, taking the strap off of her pale hips. Anael complied and spread her legs when she realized what Ruby was doing. When her lips first touched her clit, she tensed and let out a shaky gasp. She simply lapped at her, pressing light kisses to the sensitive skin and occasionally pressing her tongue into her entrance. She was already so close that it took no time at all until the lights flickered as she came with a yell. There was a crash as a bulb went out and she managed to calm down, crawling up the bed and patting the space next to her where Ruby joined immediately.

"I've gotta say, that's the most extra orgasm I've ever seen," Ruby motioned to the shattered bulb, "Anyway, that was good, feathers- Up to do it again? Later, of course," She quickly added.

"Of course, black-eyes," Anael grinned.

Ruby tossed Anael her panties before slipping her own back on. She crawled into bed next to her, pulling the covers over them both. It wasn't long until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
